


Don't Dream It

by dedougal



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Rocky Horror Picture Show - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 03:43:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedougal/pseuds/dedougal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sweet Transvestite Misha makes him a man with long hair and a tan, and the butler Jensen isn't really happy about Jared honing in on his alone time with Misha. So Misha teaches them to share.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Dream It

**Author's Note:**

> This is for nicole_sill as part of spn-j2-xmas. I hope you like it.

It was the fucking legs that Jensen couldn’t get over. It was bad enough that Jared’s skin was silky soft and perfectly tanned, his hair was long, swirling around the long column of his kissable neck, he’d got muscles like a Greek god. But Jensen couldn’t help but admire the way his legs seem to go on for ever and ever and ever.

If he didn’t already know that Misha was an evil genius, he would have known it then. It was like the thing had been designed to taunt him. To tease him. The thing? Jared wasn’t a thing. He was a creature, an experiment. A man.

Jensen slammed the door closed, checking that no one else was coming up the long winding driveway. Invitations had been sent and a party was planned for tomorrow. Guests might start arriving early. Hopefully. It would distract Misha from his constant, unending, enthusiastic fucking. Jensen leaned against the door as the moaning started up. Then he looked down the length of his body as his cock twitched in response.

One: Misha was exclusively fucking Jared/being fucked by Jared. Two: Jensen was no longer involved in said fucking. Three: Jensen thought that the idea of Misha and Jared fucking was hot as hell. Four: he was referring to himself in the third person which never EVER boded well for his mental wellbeing. When he started along that path, certain delicate experiments seemed to fail. Dishes tended to smash. Holes started to be punched in walls.

Maybe they’d let him watch?

 

Jensen buried his head under his pillow and tried to block out the sound of round three (or four? He’d lost track a little as he’d been very very rudely awakened by the squeak of the headboard. That hadn’t happened before. They were probably trying out a new position. Which was… unfair) and get back to sleep. It was when Jensen found himself stroking his cock in time with the thump of the headboard that he finally gathered his courage and left his lonely bedroom and climbed the stairs up past Misha’s laboratory to his bedroom. The squeaking increased in pace as Jensen got closer and he found his own heart beating quicker in time. 

He pushed the door open cautiously. Jared was sprawled on the bed, arms above his head holding onto the carved spindles on opposite sides of the headboard. He had amazing reach, each muscle standing out in clear definition, the sheen of sweat making his tanned skin glow. Jensen felt another pulse of lust throb through his cock. He didn’t need to see Jared like this. It was bad enough that Misha had him wandering around mostly naked, in tiny gold shorts, which were currently bunched around Jared’s knees, constricting his movement just enough. But Jared had a pair of Misha’s black silk panties stuffed in his mouth. Bound and gagged was an amazing look on him, making Jensen’s mouth water. What Jared was focused on – what meant he wasn’t watching Jensen – made Jensen’s heart twist even more.

Misha was straddling Jared in full get up – hair teased into curls and swirls, lips luscious cherry red, eyes smoky and dark. His narrow waist was encased in black silk, the corset making him sit taller across the top of Jared’s thighs. Another pair of black panties cupped the globes of his ass. Garters held clinging silk stockings to his smoothly shaved legs. And he was wearing the red heels, all patent and criss-cross straps that Jensen knew felt delicious trailed across his chest, ground into his balls, sucked into his mouth. Between them, Jared and Misha were every fantasy Jensen had ever had in one, neat, unapproachable package.

Jensen couldn’t move. He watched Misha tease Jared, murmur something soft and dirty into his ear. He knew his cock was hard and he knew he should go back to his own cold bed, take care of it. He even felt underdressed in his scruffy (and comfortable) pyjama pants. Jensen was torn by indecision: he wanted to be part of it, fucked and fucker, he wanted Misha back and he wanted to taste Jared. He didn’t want to be left out anymore. On the other hand, the way they looked at each other seemed to be something Jensen couldn’t interrupt. He was just going to have to give his notice, maybe see the party through and head on, find another job. People needed butlers, right?

Then everything changed.

Misha shifted around, exposing both his trapped hard cock and Jared’s – oh my god – magnificent, mouth-watering manhood. Misha must have spent days crafting it. Jensen had to take a minute to recover. He looked up to see Misha and Jared watching him, eyes dark. Jared was a good boy, keeping his hands on the headboard, but Misha stretched out a hand, half command and half entreaty. Jensen couldn’t resist. He stumbled across the floor between them and came to a fidgeting halt beside the bed. Then it was too much. Jensen reached out a hand to brush across Jared’s perfect abs, tracing the cut of his groin. He gathered some precome on the tip of his finger and brought it to Misha’s mouth, in offering or in supplication. Misha didn’t hesitate, sucking Jensen’s finger between his lips, the lipstick emphasising the perfect ‘O’ of his mouth. 

Jensen nearly came on the spot. The wet warmth always drove him insane, drove him crazy. The popping sound made when Misha let him go finally also sent a spike of want through him. Jensen wanted. He wanted to be fucked. And he wasn’t going to quibble whether it was Jared or Misha. He was done being left out.

“I want in,” he said, watching the way Misha’s eyelashes (perfect, long, mascared) fluttered against his cheeks.

“Promise you’ll learn to share?” The words were low, dirty and gravelly. Jensen had to swallow as he nodded, worried that he wasn’t going to be able stop himself humping against Misha’s hips. An assenting sound also came from Jared, muffled by the panties. “Promise no more sulking?”

“I promise,” Jensen said, eyes looking back and forward between them. He would prove it. He’d be the best butler ever. He just wanted to be part of the deal, part of the team, the group, the gang. The gang bang… Would they? Would they fuck him until he was sore and sloppy and sated? Misha’s eyes brightened. He wasn’t just a mad scientist because he liked dicking around with too many chemicals after all. Things were going to change, here, now. Then he caught sight of Jared watching him, eyes wide and eager and with a reckless grin on his face. Misha drew him into a kiss, a dark, promising kiss that sent waves of lust pulsating through Jensen. Then Misha’s hands were wicked at his waist, dropping his pants to the floor. Jensen was the only one naked but he certainly didn’t feel underdressed anymore.

“Why don’t you climb aboard?” Misha affected a piratical accent before scooting back on Jared’s thighs and gesturing to the space in front of him. There was no way to be elegant, here, but Jensen swung his leg over and settled into place, gasping as his dick brushed against Jared’s. Then Misha was pressing him forward and Jensen realised what was going on. Misha was in charge, was the Master, after all.

He had to pluck the panties out first, smelling the dark spot where Misha had come in them, before he began his first kiss with Jared, all slick lips and too hard teeth. Then Jensen got his hands into place to hold himself up, kneeling over Jared to kiss him with all the skill Misha had passed on to him. Jared slowed, stopped trying to take control and let Jensen draw his bottom lip between his teeth, sooth the bite with his tongue, press closed mouth kisses to the corner of his mouth before dipping back in to taste. Misha’s fingers, wet, sliding along the cleft of his ass were a pleasant expected surprise which made Jensen moan into Jared’s mouth. Misha wasn’t wasting time, wasn’t teasing. Instead he opened up Jensen with focused determination, one finger, two, pushing and stretching and readying. Even with hours of prep, there was no way Jensen wasn’t going to feel Jared’s cock stretching him wide and he was going to ride that edge of pain to pleasure for all that he could.

When Misha guided him upright again, Jensen took a moment to breath before reaching behind him and pulling Misha into a kiss. Misha’s lips were oily because of his cheap scarlet lipstick, smearing between them as Jensen poured his want and need into the simple touch. Misha looked a little wrecked when Jensen pulled back, chest heaving in his tight black silk. Jensen ran his hand over the material, finding his way to Misha’s panties, the hot, hard press of his cock.

“Greedy,” Misha murmured, removing Jensen’s hand before placing his hands on Jensen’s hips and lifting him up, positioning him over Jared’s cock. Then the slow, careful process of sliding down, thighs trembling, air punched out of his lungs, began. Jensen was sweating as he finally seated himself, listening to Jared’s rough breathing, watching the way his hands flexed around the spindles of the headboard, like they were the only thing stopping him grabbing Jensen and holding him in place while Jared fucked up into him, hard and fast and too, too much. Jensen skated his hands over Jared’s flexing stomach muscles, the perfect curve of his chest. He dipped the tips of his fingers in the sweat pooling at the base of Jared’s neck, before leaning forward and running his hands up the long length of Jared’s arms, each muscle group perfectly defined. Jensen kissed him again, hard, once, before pushing up and, with the same movement, starting to roll his hips, to ride Jared like he was meant to be.

Misha’s hand wrapped around Jensen’s cock and Jared seemed to take that as a signal, fucking up into Jensen in time with the way he was now slamming his body down on Jared’s cock. He felt lit up, opened wide, everything he’d been wanting and dreaming of. And reality didn’t dare disappoint. Jensen wasn’t going to last. It was all too good, pinned between Misha and Jared, using and being used. Jared didn’t look like he could last, head tossed back on the pillow, low moans slipping past his control. His stomach was clenched tight, trembling under Jensen’s hands.

“You can come,” Misha said, almost lazily, as he twisted his hand around Jensen’s cock. “I want you to let me see it.” Jared was obviously trained well enough that the words weren’t entirely out of Misha’s mouth before Jensen could feel the wet, slick pulse of his dick – impossibly larger now – filling Jensen. Misha bit down on his shoulder, sharp teeth, red lips, press of ribbon, lace and silk against his back and Jensen was coming, shooting over Misha’s hand, Jared’s belly, himself.

Jensen fell forward, after, hissing as Jared’s cock slipped free. He didn’t have enough co-ordination to do more than mouth blindly at Jared’s neck, lie sprawled bonelessly across him, but that seemed to be just fine with Jared going by the way he tilted his head back to let Jensen have free reign. A clicking noise behind him made Jensen flutter his eyes open to see Misha taking a few shots with a camera. Misha’s cock was peeping over the top of the low riding panties and looked red. Jensen rocked his ass, getting his knees under him again as he looked straight into the camera. Jared finally let go of the headboard, bringing his hands around to cup Jensen’s ass, spread him open.

Misha set the camera on the table, firmly – too firmly – before he was on the bed, cock out and pushing in. Jensen sighed in satisfaction, feeling Jared’s dick twitch against his thigh. They had all night after all. And day. And night. For ever and ever and ever.


End file.
